50 Shades of Emma?
by its-a-lesbian-thing
Summary: It's a cross between 50 shades of grey and SQ I will be using some pieces from the book but other then that it's a lot different :) I hope you like it no hate and don't forget to review
1. Chapter 1

**So I thought to do a 50 shades of SQ its going to be a different from the some parts will be the same others will be different so yeah :) enjoy! I do not own OUAT or 50 shades of grey and yes it's going to be OOC lol**

*Great* Emma thought to herself as she ran a brush through her blonde hair, she sighed and put down the brush, she pat down her black pencil skirt and picked off the lint that wasn't even on her white shirt and looked down at her black high heels.

"Are you sure I can do this Rubes" Emma said bitting her bottom lip as she turned around to face her sick friend

"I am sure Em, by the way you look hot!" Ruby said with a smile

"Why do you have to choose today to get sick" Emma said narrowing her eyes

"I'm sorry Em, and to be honest I've been sick all week, it's just worse today than it has been any other day, plus it's taken me nine months to get this interview if I have to post pone it I would have to wait another 6 months and graduation will be over then" Ruby said with a small pout

"You're lucky I love you" Emma muttered as she grabbed her bag

"There is soup in the microwave you can just heat that up later okay" Emma said as she gave Ruby a kiss on the forehead

"See you when I get home" Emma half smiled she walked out of the apartment towards Ruby's car it's a Mercedes CLK as they both knew that the bug wouldn't make the drive there and back, so Emma made her way to Mills Globe Enterprise, she made it by 1:45

*Look at that I'm early for once* Emma muttered to herself as she walked into to 20 story building she made her way to the front desk with a smirk on her face once the blonde behind the desk realised Emma was the she gasped

"I'm here to see Miss Mills for Ruby Lucas, she is unable to make it today so she asked me to come instead" Emma said with a dazzling smile on her face

"And you name is" The blonde stuttered

"Swan, Emma Swan" The blonde replied with a wink

"Oh yeah I see it right here" The blonde said pointing to the piece of paper that Emma clearly could not see. Emma raised her eye brow

"Oh right you can't see it, umm hang on a second" The blonde said as she grabbed a security card with the word VISTOR clearly visible on it. Emma gave a small chuckle when the blonde behind the counter dropped the card twice.

"Thank you" Emma said turned her head to the said and gave a small smile

"Oh wait Miss Swan I forgot to tell you, it's the last elevator the 20th floor" The blonde called out

"Thanks" Emma said over her shoulder with that smile that make girls go weak at the knees. Emma passed two security guards on her way to the elevator

"Gentlemen" Emma said with a small nod and a smile

"Ma'am" They both said with a small nod of their head. Emma made It to the 20th floor when she again saw another blonde

*Huh so this Miss Mills women has a thing for blondes* Emma mused

"Hello I'm Emma Swan I am here to see Miss Mills for a Ruby Lucas" Emma smiled

"Oh, huh yeah she is umm busy at the moment" The blonde stuttered and blushed, Emma loved it when she had this effect on women

"If you would please take a seat over there" The blonde blushed and pointed to the seats. A few minutes later another blonde came into the room

*Seriously how many blondes work for this women, and are they all female* Emma wondered

"Oh hello" the blonde smiled at Emma

"Have you been offered any refreshments" The blonde asked

"No" Emma asked

"What would you like, Tea, Coffee, water?" The blonde smiled

"You wouldn't have tequila would you" Emma laughed

"Uhh" Blonde number 2 responded

"I was joking a glass of water would be fine" Emma smiled at the women

"Rose can you please grab Miss?" The blonde asked

"Swan" Emma said with a raised eyebrow

"Can you please bring Miss Swan a glass of water" Blonde number 2 asked Rose jumped out of her seat and ran out of the room and walked back into the room with a glass of icy cold water Rose ended up tripping over herself and the water landed on the front of Emma's shirt who gave a yelp

"Omg Miss I am so sorry" Rose kept apologising. Miss Mills and her client where wondering what all the noise was about so they walked out,

"Oh" Miss Mills said with wide eyes as she took in the blonde that was now covered in water

"Is everything okay out here?" Miss Mills asked

"Everything is fine" Emma said with that drop dead gorgeous smile that make girls blush and go weak at the knees. Miss Mills was lost for words for a few second

"I thought I would have learnt my lesson by now" Emma laughed

"And what is that" the gentleman standing beside Miss Mills said

"Wearing a black bra with a white shirt, it was either black or red so I thought black" Emma smriked shaking her head and laughing and the man that was with Miss Mills just laughed along with her

"Well I best be going, golf next week Miss Mills?" The gentlemen asked all she could do was nod her head as she stared at Emma

"Okay you ladies have fun" He said laughing and walking off

"Miss Swan I am really, really sorry I" Rose started Emma put her hand up

"I said it was okay, it's fine, maybe white wasn't the best colour to wear today" Emma chuckled

"Miss Mills" Emma said walking up to her

"I am Emma Swan, I am here for Ruby Lucas she is currently sick at the moment she I had to fill in for her I hope that's okay" Emma smiled

"Yeah that's fine" she said walking into her room

"I didn't catch your name" Emma said smirking as she grabbed her bag and walked in after her

"Regina its Regina" She said as she sat down on the couch

"Wow and I thought my parents company was big" The blonde smiled and sat down

"You don't mind if I record the interview?" Emma asked her head to the side. Regina cleared her throat

"No, I don't mind" She replied trying to remain calm

"Would you like to borrow one of my shirts I don't think I would be able to concentrate if you keep that one on" Regina said her eyes getting darker by the minute

"If you wanted my clothes of all you had to do was ask" Emma smirked. Regina's breath hitched she then cleared her throat she got up to grab the purple shirt that was hanging in her bathroom she walked back out to see the blonde with no shirt on, All Regina could do was stare at her white toned stomach

"like what you see" Emma smirked and walked towards Regina who started to back up until she was against the wall she push the shirt towards the blonde

"Oh you're no fun at all Miss Mills" Emma said playfully as she buttoned up the shirt and tucked in back into her skirt

"Should we started" Emma asked as she made her way back to the couch

"Yes sure" Regina said shaking her head and walked towards the blonde

"So I am assuming Miss Lucas has told you why we are doing this interview?" Emma asked

"Yes, to appear in the graduation issue of the student newspaper as I will be conferring the degrees at this year's graduation ceremony" Regina said with a nod *Oh so that is what she was rambling about the other day* Emma thought to herself before she continued

"Well I have some questions for you, mind you I did not have time to go over them, these are not my cards Miss Lucas wrote them down for me for you" Emma clarified with a raised Eyebrow all Regina could do was nod

"I find it amusing" Emma smiled

"I am guessing this isn't one of the questions" Regina asked

"No" Emma smiled

"Then what is it you find amusing dear" Regina asked

"Well to me you see like a women with high power" Emma stared

"Yes I am" Regina said with a raised eyebrow

"You seem to be the type that intimate people" Emma carried on

"Your point is" Regina asked getting rather annoying

"You seem well not intimating around me why is that?" Emma asked

"Well Miss Swan if you must know" Regina hissed

"I didn't want an answer" Emma said as she pressed play

"So the first question is you're very young to have amassed such an empire; to what do you owe your success" Emma asked curiously

"Business is all about people Miss Swan, as you should know from your parents, and I guess I'm just good at judging people" Regina started

"You guess" Emma interrupted Regina narrowed her eyes but carried on

"I know how they tick, what makes them flourish, and what doesn't, what inspires them and how to incentivize them. I employ an exceptional team" Regina was explain

"Yes they are all blonde" Emma muttered to herself when she realised Regina stopped talking she looked up to be face to face with a glare

"Do you have a problem Miss Swan" Regina almost hissed

"Oh no I don't Miss Mills I was just so curious as why you only hire blondes, is it a fetish of yours" Emma said with a smirk.

"Miss Swan" Regina gasp

"Oh calm down I was kidding you have no sense of humour" Emma muttered and rolled her eyes

"Carry on" Emma said with a wave of her hand and a sigh Regina narrowed her eyes and the blonde before carrying on

"I reward them well" Regina finished

"I bet you do" Emma added with a smirk Regina decide to ignore the comment and carry on

"My belief is to achieve success in any scheme on has to make oneself master of the scheme know it inside and out, know every detail. I work hard, very hard to do that. I make decisions based on logic and facts. I have a natural gut instinct that can spot and nurture a good solid idea and good people, the bottom line is, it's always down to good people" Regina finished

"Right?" Emma said with a raised eyebrow but the glare she got told her to carry on and not say another word

"Is there anything else you want to add to that Miss Mills?" Emma asked

"Yes there is. Some people call it luck or chance. The harder I work the more luck I seem to have it really is all about having the right people eon your team and directing their energies accordingly. I think it was Harvey firestone who said 'the growth and development of people is the highest calling of leadership" Regina finished

"Wow, no offence but that makes you sound like a control freak" Emma said with a small smirk

"Oh I exercise control in all things Miss Swan" Regina said with a smirk

"Oh I bet you do, and since we are on this topic I have to admit I love being in control of all things as well" Emma smiled that dazzling smile and a small wink, Regina just sat there shocked she blushed a little and then cleared her throat

"Besides immense power is acquired by assuring yourself in your secret reveries that you were born to control things," She continues her voice gone soft

"Immense power, let me guess it's something you obviously have as well" Emma asked with a roll of her eyes

"I employ over forty thousand people Miss Swan"

"Are they all blonde?" Emma smirked

"Most of them yes" Regina smirked back

"That gives me a certain sense of responsibility" Regina carried on

"Responsibly" Emma laughed

"You hire blondes for what, a quick fuck while you're in the office and you get bored" Emma said growling, Regina sat there with her mouth wide open

"What I do in my personal time has nothing to do with you" Regina glared

"Power if you will, if I were to decide Longer interested in the telecommunications business and sell up, twenty thousand people would struggle to make their mortgage payments after a month or so" You could hear the venom in her voice

"Do you have any interest outside of work" Emma asked she rolled her eyes

"Really Ruby" Emma muttered Regina looked at Emma rather amused

"I have varied interest Miss Swan" Regina said with a ghost smile

"Very varied" Regina added

"I guess we all do don't we" Emma said matching the same smile

"What do you do to" Emma started

"To what?" Regina asked

"I quote as its written here" Emma said lifting up the card to prove it

"Chill out" Emma added, Regina couldn't help but laugh at Emma face

"I'm guessing you don't just Chill out Miss Swan" Regina asked amused

"I am far too busy to chill out" Emma said in a mocking tone

"Well to chill out as you so politely put it, I sail, fly, and in indulge in various physical pursuits" Regina said and shift in her chair

"I'm sure you're aware Miss Swan but I am a wealthy women, and I have expensive and adsorbing hobbies" Regina finished with an amused smirk Emma couldn't help but roll her eyes as she continued

"You invest in manufacturing, why specifically" Emma asks with a frown

"I like to build things, I like to know how things work, what makes them tick how to construct and deconstruct and I have a love of ships what can I say" Regina smiled Emma smirked she was about to say something but she closed her mouth and carried on

"That sounds like your heart talking not what would call logic and facts" Emma said micking the words Regina said earlier

"Possibly, though there are some people who'd say I don't have a heart" Regina added with a small frown

"I wonder who would say such a thing" Emma said rolling her eyes

"I am so not asking you that question, Ruby you are an idiot" Emma said as she looked at the recorder

"Next question" Emma said

"Wait no I want to hear this question" Regina said

"If you're sure" Emma said with a shrug

"Would you're friends say you're easy to get to know" Emma asked Regina thought for a few seconds

"I am a very private person, Miss Swan I go a long way to protect my privacy. I don't often give interviews" Regina said trailing off

"Nore do I but here we both are" Emma huffed Regina cocked her head to the side with a confused look

"If you don't do interviews then why did you agree on this one" Emma asked

"Because I'm a benefactor of the university and for all intents and purposes, I couldn't get Miss Lucas off my back" Regina said with annoyance

"Try living with her" Emma muttered

"Just kidding Ruby love u" Emma added forgetting they were recording Regina looked at her amused and then carried on

"She badgered and badgered my PR people and I admire that kind of tenacity" Regina finished

"To bad she isn't blonde otherwise she could of work here for you" Emma smirked

"You also invest in farming technologies why are you interested in that area?" Emma asked curiously

"We can't eat money Miss Swan and there are too many people on this plant who don't have enough to eat"

"And people say you don't have heart, it sure sounds like you have one" Emma laughed and gave a small smile

"I'm guessing you feel passionate about feeding the world's poor" Emma added

"It's a shrewd business" Regina murmurs

"Do you have a philosophy if so what it is? Emma asked she looked down at the card groaning inwardly she heard Regina breath hitch. Emma could help but place a small smirk on her face

"So?" Emma asked

"Oh right, I don't have a philosophy as such, maybe a guiding principle Carnegie's a man who acquires the ability to take full possession of his own mind may take possession of anything else to which he s justly entitled, I'm very singular driven I like control of myself and those around me"

"So you want to possess things?" Emma asked

"I want to deserve to possess them, but yes bottom line I do" Regina sighed

"You sound like the ultimate consumer" Emma added

"I am" Regina smiles

"You were adopted, how far do you think that's shaped the way you are" Emma asked

"Holy shit Rubes that is personal" Emma almost yelled

"It's alright Miss Swan" Regina said with a frown

"And I have no way of knowing" Regina added

Emma then groaned again she then bit her lip and looked at Regina whose eyes were turned black

"What is the next question" Regina asked. Emma just held up the card

"Oh" Regina said

"Yeah" Emma said with a frown

"I wish I read these before I came" Emma said still frowning

"Well the answer to that question is, it's a matter of public record" Regina said in a stern voice

"Okay I give up these questions are getting way to personal" Emma said and through the card she had on the table. Regina picked it up

"Have you had to sacrifice a family life for your work" Regina read out loud

"I have a family, I have a brother and sister and two loving parents I'm not interested in extending my family beyond that"

Emma couldn't help but smirk when she saw this one

"Are you gay Miss Mills" Emma purred everything just stops her eyes on mine Regina inhales sharply and Emma raises her eyebrow

"I am a private person I have already state Emma and I refuse for my private life to become the subject of gossip" she said narrowing her eyes

"So Miss Lucas was the one who wrote this questions yes?" Regina asked calming down

"Yes" Emma said no sure where this was going

"And you said earlier that you both are roommates" Regina said continuing

"Did you volunteer to do this interview" Regina asked

"Like hell I would I had better things to do then come up here and waste my time" Emma growled

"So I am a waste of time?" Regina asked with a frown

"I didn't mean it like that" Emma sighed

"I have finials I have to be finishing right now and I have a job" Emma says with her eyes slightly narrowed. Regina just nodded her head, then there was a knock at the door it's blonde number two

"Oh you got your shirt sorted out" She smiled at Emma

"I did Miss Mills has been so kind to let me borrow one of hers it would have been inappropriate to wear a wet shirt while I was interviewing her not very professional" Emma said with a smile she then blushed and looked down at the ground Regina narrowed her eyes at the two

"I am guessing there is a reason why you are bothering me" Regina said growling

"Uhh yes ma'am you have your next meeting in two minutes" the blonde said looking at Regina

"We're not finished here Faye please cancel my next meeting" Regina said with-out a second glace

"Am I that special" Emma smirked Regina's eyes just narrowed at the blonde

"Uhh yes Miss Mills" Faye said and ran out of the door, Emma just looked at Regina with her eyebrow raised

"Where were we" Regina said as she looked back at the blonde

"If you're busy I can go" Emma said standing up

"I want to know about you it's only fair" Regina said Emma shrugged and sat down

"What do you want to know" Emma said eyeing her curiously

"What are your plans after you graduate" Regina smiled

"Well Ruby and I are moving here and looking for a job, although I already own 3 night clubs so I could always work there" Emma shrugged

"Which ones do you own and if you don't want to work there we have an excellent internship program here" Regina said quietly

"I'll bear that in mind and they are called The Rabbit Hole, Enchanted, and The Saviour" Emma said smiled

"Aren't those strip clubs?" Regina asked with a raised eye brow

"Yes, your point is" Emma smiled Regina just frowned

"Would you like me to show you around" Regina smiled changing the subject Regina then stood up and offered her hand to Emma,

"Sure" Emma smiled and grabbed it she turned off the recorder and put everything back in her bag. they went to a few rooms before they came to on not made of glass

"And this is" Regina started

"They room you have sex it" Emma smirked walking in

"Miss Swan" Regina gasped and then growled Emma looked over her shoulder to look at Regina, Regina did not look to happy that's when Emma came up with an idea, Emma turned to face Regina and slowly walked towards her

"Are you alright Miss Mills" Emma purred Regina stood her ground her eyes turning black

"I'm find Miss Swan" Regina growled

"Are you sure" Emma purred again she shoved Regina up against the wall

"So Miss Mills what was one of those Hobbies that you so enjoy doing" Emma whispered seductively into Regina's ear and nipped it Regina tried grabbing Emma by the waist but Emma already pulled back and walked through the door

"You haven't finished showing me around yet" Emma smirked Regina got her breathing back to normal *Keep it together Regina you're the one in power here you're the one in control* Regina thought to herself as she shook her head and walked out of the room Regina spent the rest of the afternoon showing Emma each room and its purpose finally it was time for the blonde to go home, they found themselves on the first floor.

"Thanks for showing me around" Emma smiled it's a very beautiful place, for a very beautiful lady" Emma smiled and winked Regina looked away and blushed

"I should get going Good bye Regina" Emma smiled and kissed Regina's hand

"Good bye Emma" Regina whispered as she watched the blonde walk out the door and towards her car.

**a/n: please don't forget to review and tell me what you think xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own 50 Shades of grey or OUAT**

"_Good bye Emma" Regina whispered as she watched the blonde walk out the door and towards her car._

Emma got into the car,

"Wow" she breath and lend her head back

"That was intents never doing it again" Emma growled as she started the car and drove home, *it rained* Emma thought to herself as she drove along the wet roads. She just shrugged her shoulders and drove faster. *That women though* Emma thought to herself as she kept trying to forget the brunette.

Once she got home to her duplex apartment where she lived with Ruby she got out and walk well more so stalked to the door

"Ruby Lucas" Emma growled as she stormed in

"Yes" Ruby blinked innocently

"Here" Emma growled almost throwing Ruby the recorder

"Wow Em, calm down was she really that bad" Ruby frowned, Emma just huffed and sat down on the lounge Ruby was still in her pj's the ones she only wore when she broke up with her girlfriends, or boyfriends or when she is sick

"How are you feeling anyway" Emma sighed as got up and walked towards her best friend for the past four years.

"Yeah I'm fine feeling a little better" Ruby smiled. Emma walked into the kitchen

"Do you want a sandwich" Emma called out

"Yeah please" Ruby called back

"You told her you own strip clubs, how did she take it?" Ruby gasped

"She was surprised" Emma shrugged

"She isn't imitating around me, it's more like I imitate her" Emma smirked

"You are so mean" Ruby laughed. Emma looked out the clock

"Going to work" Emma smiled as she walked into her bedroom so she could have a quick shower

"Em, you've been on your feet all day" Ruby frowned

"It's not like I had a choice" Emma said as she walked out in a short tight black dress and a new pair of black high heels

"I will be back some tonight" Emma smiled

"Will I expect to wake up to someone in your bed with you" Ruby laughed

"Maybe" Emma winked and walked out the door she got to her bug

"I really need a new car" Emma muttered

"Tomorrow" Emma smiled she made her way to work at the strip club called The Curse (Which her parents own) she served a drinks and sometimes got up on the pole she finished at 2:00 the club was still going to be open for another 3 hours so Emma thought she might as well enjoy it, she didn't get home till 5:30 the next morning so woke up at 9:00am to some random girl in her bed. Emma slipped out of bed through on her robe and walked out into the kitchen

"Who is this time" Ruby laughed

"It was Ashely again" Emma blushed

"Really Em, that girl has been in your bed for the past 3 weeks" Ruby laughed. A few minutes later a fully dress Ashely walked out

"Hey Ruby, bye Ruby, bye Em" the girl smiled and walked out the door. Ruby was going to say something but Emma cut her off

"I have to ring mum" Emma laughed and walked towards her room,

"Hey mum" Emma smiled

"Emma sweetheart how are you" Mary Margaret replied

"I am good, yourself?" Emma smiled

"We are good, have you meet someone yet Emma" Mary Margaret asked

"Not yet Ma" Emma laughed

"Well hurry up I want grandbabies" M&M laughed

"How is David?" Emma asked sadly about her father

"He is getting their sweetheart" M&M sighed

"He isn't getting better is he" Emma whispered

"No" Mary Margaret sighed

"Will you re-marry if he dies?" Emma asked

"I don't know Em" M&M sighed

"Okay" was Emma's reply

"I would love to stay and chat but I have to study for finals and I have work again tonight" Emma smiled

"Okay sweetheart stay safe" Mary Margaret smiled and hung up Emma walked out of her room

"Hey rubes I'm taking the bug in and getting a new car" Emma smiled as she walked out

"Okay Em see you later" Ruby called out

Emma came home with a brand new Midnight blue Lamborghini when she walked into the apartment she saw her guy best friend there

"Killian" Emma said with a smile

"I have news" Killian smiled

"Don't' tell me, you got a boyfriend" Emma smirked, Ruby bursted out laughed and Killian just shoved Emma lightly

"No, I am Captain Hook, in the Broadway of Peter Pan" Killian smiled

"congrats" Both Emma and Ruby say at the Same time,

"Let's celebrate" Killian smiled as he opened a bottle of rum

"I got work sorry Killian" Emma said walking towards her room to get changed she came out in a black corset it had black lace at the top and bottom of the corset and a small black bow which was also at the top, and a pair of ripped black shorts and her red corset high heels, she put on a little bit of make-up which included red lip stick, foundation, masquara and eye liner she made sure her blonde curls were curlier then usual and then she stepped out

"How do I look?" Emma asked both Ruby and Killian's mouth dropped open

"Wow you look fucking hot, I want to fuck you, not that I didn't want to before I mean I have always wanted to fuck you I mean look at you but wow you look just wow" Ruby rambled Killian was to in shock to say anything Emma smirked and walked out the door, Emma served drinks for two hours and then it was her turn to do lap dances she was trying to find one last customer when she heard a familiar voice

"I'll take one" Regina purred into the blonde's ear the blonde turned around and Regina couldn't help but stare with her mouth wide open

"How long for $50 for 10 mins $70 for 20 mins" Emma purred and pulled the brunette into the back room Regina handed of a $100 dollar bill

"Um?" Emma questioned her

"20 mins, and keep the change" Regina's voice husked Emma roughly pushed the brunette on the chair that was behind her and started the 20 min lap dance

"So what brings you to this part of the neighbourhood" Emma smirked

"I was in the area and I thought I could go for a few drinks and this was the recommend place plus I am staying at one of the hotels your parents own how is the article coming along" Regina breathed out, Emma turned around so her front was facing Regina,

"You can touch you know and awesome I think and good we just need photos" Emma murmured as she slowly took the corset of and the shorts until she was just in a black lacy g-string Regina froze Emma couldn't help but smirk as she grabbed Regina's hand and ran them over her boobs, Regina got the hint and continued on her own she grabbed Emma's boobs, ass hips and anything else she was able to touch.

"My god and I can do that" Regina breathed out

"You could always come home with me, and that's cool I also know how to take photo's so I could take them" Emma whispered into Regina's ear as she sucked on it lightly which earned a moan from Regina then Emma stopped and stepped back and got dress, Regina opened her eyes

"Time's over sweet heart that's the end of my shift, but how does a couple of drinks with me sound" Emma smiled

"I got to go" Regina said as she grabbed her bag gave Emma her card and ran out. Emma decided she wanted to go straight home tonight so she did, Emma walked through the door

"Emma your home early" Ruby said

"Uhh Em, you okay?" Ruby asked

"I like her" Emma asked

"Like who" Ruby asked

"Regina" Emma said looking at the brunette

"That's obvious, what brought this on?" Ruby asked

"I gave her a lap dance" Emma said as she sat down beside her best friend

"She loved It, I think, I know I did, but I don't know what to do, she gave Ruby the card

"Call her" Ruby said shoving the card back at Emma

"It's 3:00 in the morning" Emma said

"Call her later then" Ruby said as she got up to go to bed.


	3. Chapter 3

**WOW! Thanks for all the faves, follows and reviews xx :) here is chapter 3! I'm glad you all love it/like it :) anyway chapter 3 as I have said before and will continue saying I do not own OUAT or 50 shades of Grey.**

"_Call her later then" Ruby said as she got up to go to bed_.

Emma went to bed herself, but she couldn't sleep. She just laid there and thought about the one and only Regina Mills and her beautiful brown eyes. Emma sighed and rolled over, trying to sleep, but it never came. She looked at the clock, 5:00am it read, and Emma just groaned. Climbing out of bed, she went to her desk and started to do some more studying. It wasn't until 10:00am that Emma came out of the bedroom, only to run into Ruby.

"So have you called her yet?" Ruby asked.

"No, not yet." Emma sighed as she collapsed into the chair beside her best friend. "What do I say?"

"Just asked her when she is available to do the photo shoot and where does she want us to do it?" Ruby asked looking at her friend. Emma just looked at Ruby and then sighed. She walked to her room, grabbed the number and her mobile, and walked back to Ruby.

"Em, did you get any sleep last night?" Ruby asked seeing the bags under her friend's eyes.

"No, I couldn't sleep so I studied." Emma shrugged, before dialling in Regina's number.

"Hello?" said a smooth female voice.

"Hello Regina, it's me, Emma." Emma said sleepy voice.

"Oh, Miss Swan; what can I do for you?" Regina's voice quickly went professional.

"Well, we were just wondering when are you available for the photo shoot? And where would you like it done?" Emma asked with a small frown.

"I can do today. Do you remember which hotel I am at?" Regina asked.

"Yep. What time would you like us there?" Emma asked.

"Well, its 10:10am now, so let's say 1:00pm?" Regina replied.

"Yeah, 1:00pm is fine. See you then Regina." Emma said with a small smile and hung up.

"So?!" Ruby squealed.

"1:00pm at Poisoned Apple Hotel." Emma gave Ruby a small smile.

"I'm going to need an assistant." Emma smiled, nudging Ruby lightly.

"No way. I'll come but Killian can be your assistant." Ruby laughed.

"Fine." Emma fake pouted for a moment, before calling Killian.

"Hey Killian. Umm, I was just wondering if you are busy at 1:00pm? I have a photo shoot today and I was wondering are you able to be my assistant?" Emma asked.

"Great! You can meet us at the Poisoned Apple Hotel at 12:45pm." Emma said and hung up.

"Okay, now what to wear?!" Emma said slightly freaking out as she ran to her bedroom. Emma spent the next hour going through her closet she ended up going with a short plan black dress, a black over coat, and black high heels. She did her make-up and curled her hair, before she started getting all her gear, ready while Ruby went and got dressed. Ruby came out in a pair of dark blue skinny jeans and a nice fitting shirt. They had a quick bit to eat for lunch and then finished getting ready. Before the girls knew it, it was 12:30pm.

"Okay, I gotta go Rubes." Emma said grabbing her stuff and rushing out of the apartment.

"See you when I get there Em!" Ruby called out as Emma drove away. Emma arrived there within 5 minutes.

"Emma, sweetheart." Her mother called out.

"Mum, what are you doing here? Where is dad?" Emma asked her mother.

"Here Em, let me take them." said a male voice.

"Oh, thanks Killian." Emma smiled and gave Killian her camera stuff. Mary Margaret walked up to her daughter and gave her a big hug.

"God, I missed you sweet heart." Mary Margaret smiled and gave her daughter a kiss on the cheek.

"Eww, Mum!" Emma said as she tired pushing her mum away. "What brings you here anyway?" Emma asked with a frown.

"Well, I do own the hotel Emma." M&M said with a raised eyebrow.

"I know that, but why today? You hardly ever come to the hotel anymore, ever since dad got sick." Emma said.

"Mary Margaret." a voice called out, Emma's eyes went wide.

"In here Regina." Mary called back.

"Regina, have you met my beautiful daughter Emma?" Mary Margaret gushed.

"Who do you think is doing her photo shoot?" Emma sighed, rolling her eyes.

"Oh, right." Mary Margaret nervously chuckled.

"Emmmmmaaa!" A voice called out.

"Is that Ruby?" Mary Margaret eyes lit up.

"I swear you love her more than me sometimes." Emma muttered.

"Oh that's Rub- Ruby hi!" Mary Margaret grinned as she ran towards the brunette to give her a hug. Emma just stood there and rolled her eyes, before she looked at Regina.

"Hello again." Emma smirked.

"Hello Miss Swan." Regina said professionally.

"Really Miss Mills? We are going to start that again?" Emma purred.

"Where are we doing this photo shoot?" Regina replied. Emma was about to say something but Mary Margaret beat her to it.

"How about in one of the bed rooms?" Mary Margaret asked.

"You could always use the bed, table and chairs, and the window?" Mary Margaret smiled.

"I'm fine with that, if it's fine with you?" Emma said looking at Regina.

"That's fine with me." Regina nodded.

"Follow me." Emma said, rolling her eyes as she walked towards one suites.

"Oh ,The Queen suite. I love this one." Ruby squealed. Emma, Killian, Regina and Ruby walked in. M&M was about to walk in as well, but Emma shut the door on her face and locked it. The room was black, purple, and red.

"I have a key Em." M&M called out. Emma just ignored her mother, and turned to glared at her best friend, who was too busy staring at Regina to notice.

"Right, Regina. We will do some standing up with you looking at the window, then some with you leaning against the table, then we will do some on the chair, and last but not least the bed." Emma said checking her mental list as she set up her camera.

"Did you want your tri-pod?" Killian asked.

"Not at the moment." Emma muttered. Regina went and stood near the window doing all the poses Emma told her to do. Next was the table; Emma did a few shots of Regina and the table, and then did a few with Regina sitting on the chair beside it.

"Now the bed." Emma smiled.

"Okay, first I want you to sit on the bed, and then we will do a few lying down." Emma smiled enjoying herself.

"Okay, now I want you to lie down across the bed, with your arm draped across your eyes." Emma smiled.

"That's it." Emma smiled and took a few shots. A few different shots and poses later, Emma was done.

"Okay I am finished." Emma said taking her last photo.

"Phew." Emma sighed as she sat in the chair and shook her arm. Regina noticed that the whole entire time, Killian was staring at Emma all lovey-dovey, and Regina couldn't help but feel jealous.

"Thank you Regina." Emma smiled.

"It's alright, Miss Swan." Regina nodded. Emma gave a small frown.

"Uhh, guys can you leave us alone for a few minutes? I'll text when I need you. Just go see if mum need's help or something." Emma said over her shoulder to Ruby and Killian.

"Of course Em." Ruby smiled. "Nice to meet you Miss Mills". Ruby smiled and extended her hand.

"Nice to finally meet you to Miss Lucas." Regina smiled softly.

"But-" Killian said.

"Goat's but, humans don't." Emma snapped, glaring. Ruby just grabbed Killian by the hand pulled him out of the room.

"Have I done something wrong?" Emma asked annoyed.

"No." Regina said shrugging.

"Then why are you acting like this?" Emma asked Regina, who was still sitting on the bed.

"Look Emma-" Regina said softly.

"Don't 'look Emma' me!" Emma growled. Emma stood up and made her way to Regina.

"Emma, what are you?" Regina said, but stopped when the blonde's lips where inches away from hers.

"Emma, wait. Can we talk over coffee?" Regina said looking into the blonde's eyes. "Sure" Emma sighed as she stepped away. She grabbed her phone and called Ruby and Killian, who came up in no time.

"I'll carry the stuff down for you Em." Killian smiled.

"Thanks." Emma sighed and waved her hand. "Just put them in my car." Ruby said Killian just nodded.

"Um Miss Mills, do you mind if I steal Emma quickly?" Ruby asked, biting her lip.

"No, that's fine Miss Lucas. I will be in the hallway." Regina nodded her head.

"Okay, what's going on?" Ruby asked.

"Nothing. She wants me to join to her for coffee. She wants to talk." Emma shrugged.

"Talking is good, but I don't trust her Em. I know you're not so innocent yourself." Ruby smirked as Emma blushed.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Emma said biting the inside of her cheek.

"Emma, I know you're into BDSM." Ruby said with a raised eye brow and smirk.

"And that's it for today; I'll talk to you later. I don't want to keep her waiting." Emma said and quickly walked out of the room leaving Ruby by herself.

"Ready?" Emma said looking at Regina.

"Good, come." Regina said extending her hand out, Emma just looked at it with confusion.

"You do know how to hold someone's hand, right?" Regina looked at her, amused.

"Yes, I know how to. Just confused why you want me to hold your hand?" Emma said with a raised eye brow. Regina just grabbed Emma's hand and walked to the entrance.

"Graham." Regina called and a man walked towards the two women.

"Yes ma'am?" Graham asked.

"Miss Swan and I are going for lunch; we won't be long." Regina said.

"Yes ma'am. See you when you get back." Graham nodded and walked towards the stairs. Regina and Emma made their way down the road a little bit where a small coffee shop sat.

"Do you want anything?" Regina asked.

"I can pay for my own drink." Emma said.

"I know you can, but I want to." Regina smiled.

"Are you sure?" Emma asked.

"Emma." Regina said in a warning voice.

"Okay, okay." Emma muttered. "I will have a hot chocolate with whipped cream and cinnamon please."

"Alright. You find somewhere for us to sit, and I will get our drinks." Regina smiled and walked to the counter. Emma saw that a spare booth at the back of the store, so she walked there. A few seconds later Regina joined her.

"So?" Emma asked.

"How long have you known Miss Lucas for?" Regina asked.

"Oh, uh, since freshman year. She is a really good friend." Emma smiled. "Sometimes." Emma muttered.

A few minutes later a lady came to the table with their drinks and an apple turnover. Emma raised her eyebrow.

"What? Am I not allowed to eat an apple turnover?" Regina asked.

"Yeah, I just didn't see you as the type to eat an apple turnover." Emma shrugged.

"Oh? And what do I look like I eat?" Regina asked challenging the blonde.

"Blondes." Emma smirked as she slowly dragged her finger across the whipped cream in her drink, before popping it into her mouth. Letting her tongue wrap around her finger, she then sucked it off. Regina's breath hitched and her eyes went wide.

"I'm right, aren't I?" Emma smirked; Regina gave a gulp.

"It's okay, I like to east hot brunettes." Emma said winking.

"Oh god." Regina muttered.

"Killian." Regina said changing the subject.

"Yeah, what about him?" Emma asked with a frown.

"He likes you." Regina said with a shrug.

"And?" Emma laughed. "Miss Mills, you have nothing to worry about. I am 100% gay." Emma laughed.

"Oh." Regina said.

"He is like a brother to me." Emma smiled.

"So, are you dating anyone at the moment?" Regina asked.

"Uh, no. Not dating." Emma said with a smirk. "It's rather complicated." Emma shrugged as Regina looked at her confused.

"I'll explain it one day." Emma winked, and then asked. "What about you? Do you have anyone?"

"No, I don't." Regina said with a raised eyebrow. "And if I did, what would you do?" Regina asked.

"Well, for one, I wouldn't be here." Emma shrugged, which earned a frown from Regina. "I don't ruin relationships." Emma said.

"Oh, well that's good, I guess." Regina said. "So, are you an only child?" Regina asked.

"Yeah." Emma shrugged. "Mother wants another baby though." Emma said with a slight frown. Regina just nodded.

"So your parents?" Regina asked.

"Really?! You of all people should know about my parents." Emma said, not looking Regina in the eye.

"Have I offended you?" Regina asked softly and Emma sighed.

"No, just my parents are a touchy subject." Emma said quietly.

"Oh?" Regina asked. "Would you tell me?" Regina asked softly as she grabbed Emma's hand. Emma gave her a small nod.

"They left me on the side of the road when I was a baby, and I was in and out of the foster system. Then one day, I ran away and I found my parents. They took me in right away. They say they love me, and are sorry, but I doubt they are. I swear my mother loves Ruby more than she does me. She treats Ruby more like her daughter then she does me." Emma growled.

"Oh Emma." Regina whispered.

"Don't!" Emma growled and held up her hand which caught Regina by surprise. "I don't need your sympathy." Emma muttered. Regina just sighed.

"What about you?" Emma asked changing the subject.

"Oh, well not much to tell. I am a very private person, remember?" Regina said winking. Emma gave her a small smile.

"Well my dad is a lawyer, and my Mum is running to be mayor."

"Oh" Emma said surprised.

"Yeah. My brother Robin is a fighter, and my sister Belle, is in London, studying to be an author."

"Oh wow." Emma laughed. "London is beautiful."

"Have you been?" Regina asked.

"Yeah, I went last year." Emma said with a small smile. Regina couldn't help but smile. Emma felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. Frowning at the device, she quickly fished it out.

**Rubes: You finished with her yet?****  
><strong>**Em: No****  
><strong>**Rubes: Come on Em, I seriously. Do not trust her. I mean, yeah she is beautiful but I don't trust her.****  
><strong>**Em: It should be me she doesn't trust Rubes.**

And then Emma's phone rang, and she rolled her eyes.

"Everything okay Emma?" Regina asked softly.

"Uh yeah. It's just Ruby wanting to know when I am coming home." Emma said.

"Oh, we can go now, if you like." Regina said with a small smile. Emma bit her lip and nodded her head.

"I have to study anyway." Emma said standing up. "Thanks for today."

"It's okay. Thank you for joining me." Regina smiled they walked back to the hotel in silence. They turned to cross the road.

"So are you ever going to tell me?" Regina asked.

"Tell you what?" Emma asked confused.

"About the girlfriend?" Regina asked.

"I don't have one. As I said, it's complicated." Emma sighed and she went to cross the road when a person on a motor bike come out of nowhere. Emma tripped and nearly got hit, but Regina pulled her back against herself. They were close, very close.

"Emma, are you okay?" Regina asked holding the blonde's face.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Emma whispered. Regina looked at the blonde's eyes and then lips and started leaning forward. Emma pulled back and she regretted it the minute she saw Regina's face crumple.

"Look Regina, I am sorry, but you're not safe around me." Emma said as she ran across the street.

"Emma!" Regina called out but it was too late, the blonde was already in her car driving off


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm glad you all like it, it's so fun to write it :) I do not own OUAT or 50 shades **

_"Emma!" Regina called out but it was too late, the blonde was already in her car driving off_

Emma got home in no time where she ran into the apartment and slammed the door

"Em you okay" Ruby asked

"Fine" was all Emma said before she ran into her bedroom,

*Breathe just breathe Emma*Emma muttered to herself over and over again a few minutes later she heard a small knock

"Em are you okay can I come in" a voice whispers

"yeah you can" Emma sighed in defeat

"What happened?" Ruby asked

"I nearly got hit by a motor bike, Regina saved me, we were so close she nearly kissed me, i-i-i-I pushed her away saying she should stay away from me" Emma explained while having a mini panic attack

"Hey, hey, just breathe okay Emma" Ruby said, Emma of course didn't listen so Ruby just grabbed the blondes face

"Emma, listen to me, just breathe" Ruby said breathing in and out Emma soon followed and

"Good" Ruby smiled

"Now I can tell you, that you're an idiot" Ruby smiled

"You're the one saying you don't trust her" Emma said while she threw hands in the air

"Yeah I know but you could off at least let her kiss you, she is hot as!" Ruby said looking at the blonde

"Rubes, I don't do the girlfriend thing you know that" Emma sighed looking at her

"I know but you got to at least try one day, you can't stay single forever" Ruby said with a small frown

"I'm not single Rubes I have people" Emma said with a raised eye brow

"Subs don't count" Ruby winked

"How do they not count, I sleep with them, I feed them, I look after them" Emma shrugged

"But you don't cuddle them" Ruby said

"I don't cuddle" Emma said scrunching her nose up

"I know" Ruby said narrowing her eyes

"Then why bring it up" Emma said now calm

"Look I have to study Rubes" Emma said trying to shove her best friend out of her room

"Okay, okay, I get it

"Can't believe out last exam is over tomorrow" Ruby smiled as she walked out of the door

"I know right!" Emma smiled. Emma stayed up most of the night studying it wasn't until 3:00 am that Emma finally feel asleep, at her desk mind you and that's where Ruby found her in the morning.

"Emmaaaa!" Ruby yelled in the blonde's ear

"Wakey, Wakey, eggs and bacey" Ruby grin as she saw and arm trying to hit her

"Oh come on your sour puss get up" Ruby laughed

"Alright I'm up, I'm up" Emma muttered standing letting out a groan she turned to face Ruby who was now narrowing her eyes at her

"What?" Emma smiled and bit her lip

"Just get dressed" Ruby muttered. Emma couldn't help but grin at her friend and got dressed.

**10 minutes left **the white board read

*just 10 more minutes until your final exam ever is over* Emma sighed before anyone knew it the time was up

"Okay class pen's down" the teacher announced the whole room was smiling as they walked down to give the teacher their last ever exam and walked out the door

"We totally have to go out tonight" Emma smiled

"Well duh" Ruby laughed

"Well where do you want to go" Emma asked

"The Curse" Ruby smirked

"Of course you want to go there" Emma laughed soon enough the girls where home the girls got home had a few pre-drinks and then went and got dressed. Emma wore a short tight strapless golden sequin dress that showed ever curve she owned. And a pair of sparkly gold high heels she put her hair into a messy bun close to the bottom of her head. With light make-up, Ruby walked out with her hair down with a tight red dress. Red shoes and red lipstick

"Still going through the red phase are we" Emma joked Ruby just stuck her tongue out at the blonde

"So mature" Emma laughed as the got the last of their things

"Let's go get drunk" Emma smiled and walked out the door where a limo was waiting for them

"Are you kidding me" Ruby squealed

"We might as well rock up in style don't you think" Emma grinned

"You are the best friend a girl could ever have" Ruby squealed again

"And don't I know it" Emma laughed

"Oh cocky tonight are we" Ruby laughed as they got into the car

"Dear I am always cocky" Emma giggled soon enough the girls made it to The Curse, everyone stopped and stared as the two got out of the limo

"Wow, know I know how you feel" Ruby whispered to Emma as they walked into the bar all Emma could do was grin.

"hey look, there is Killian" Ruby said as she dragged the blonde towards him

"Hey girls" Killian called out

"Hey" Ruby grinned and called out

"Shots?" Emma called out

"Is that even a question" Ruby replied Emma walked to the bar

"Put them on my tab" Emma smiled as she pointed towards Ruby and Killian

"And theirs as well" Emma said

"Okay" the bar tender replied about 10 shots and 6 Vodka lemon lime and bitters later they Emma was drunk

"Red" Emma giggled

"Oh aren't you funny" Ruby laughed

"I have to go pee" Emma told her

"Okay?" Ruby replied

"Come with me" Emma replied with a smirk, Ruby breathe hitched

"Uhh umm Em I don't" Ruby stuttered

"Oh calm down would you" Emma laughed as she walked away, while Emma sat on the toilet she went through her phone and that's when she saw the number she didn't recognise and so Emma called it. They answered on the second call

"Who is this" Emma said sluring

"Emma, you called me" Regina said confused

"Regina" Emma said surprised

"How did you're number get in my phone" Emma said with a frown

"Emma what are you doing" Regina asked

"Drinking with Ruby and Killian" Emma giggled

"How drunk are you" Regina sighed

"Not drunk at all Gina" Emma said bitting her lip

"Emma, how do you plan on getting home?" Regina asked

"I own a limo" Emma said rolling her eyes

"So why is your number in my phone anyway" Emma asked as she flushed the toilet and washed her hands

"You called me the yesterday to make the photo shoot remember" Regina sighed

*That's right* Emma thought to herself

"Okay, well I have to go drink some more bye" Emma said about to hang up

"Wait what bar are you at?" Regina asked

"Guess" Emma replied and hung up she walked out and towards her friends

"I need another drink and a lap dance" Emma said to Ruby

"of course you do" Ruby laughed as Emma made her way to the bar she got herself a drink and when she went back to her table she saw one of the stripper's there

"Oh hey Em" The stripper replied

"Hey Lacey" Emma slurred a little

"hey Lace Emma wanted a lap dance" Ruby smirked

"Oh" Lacey said with a raised eyebrow

"Oh" Ruby said

"What" Emma said with a frown

"Miss Mills is here and she doesn't look to happy" Ruby said looking at the blonde. Emma just grabbed Lacey's hand and pulled her into the back and have her $70 dollars

"What was that about" Lacey smirked at the blonde

"I have no idea what you are talking about Lace" Emma giggled

"You are totally drunk aren't you" Lacey said laughing

"I'm finished all my exams I have to celebrate somehow" Emma laughed

"And that brunette that was walking towards you?" Lacey said as her lips where close to Emma's

"She's, She's" Emma stuttered

"Oh fuck this" Emma said and smashed their lips together Lacey couldn't help but grin as she straddled the blonde

"Do you know how long I've waited for that" Lacey murmured as she kissed down Emma's neck, Emma let out a shaky breathe

"Well maybe If you behave you could end up in my bed" Emma whispered and nipped the brunettes ear Lacey let out a soft moan Emma's hand travelled down Lacey's torso they locked eyes, and the Lacey stood up

"Huh" Emma blinked

"Umm times up" Lacey blushed as she quickly walked out of the room

"Lacey" Emma said running after her when she couldn't find the brunette she sighed and went to the bar where she ordered two shots which she quickly took and went back to her table

"Wow Em, was wondering if you would ever come out of there" Ruby said with a smirk

"Well I wasn't going to but" Emma said shrugging

"What did you do" Ruby said narrowing her eyes

"Nothing" Emma smiled

"You totally made out with her, you were so going to bring her home weren't you" Ruby said her eyes and mouth wide

"Well" Emma said shrugging

"OMG Em" Ruby said laughing that's when Regina cleared her throat Emma just ignored her Killian then walked up behind Emma and put his hand on the small of her back and his hand went lower and lower until he grabbed her ass. Emma turned around and grabbed Killian's hand

"What the fuck Jonas" Emma growled

"Hey come on Em, you know you liked it" Killian smiled and lend forward trying to kiss Emma, which ended up with Killian getting a broken nose and a broken hand

A few minutes later a brunette walked up

"Hi I'm belle, you must be Regina's friends" Belle smiled Ruby

"Hi I'm Ruby and this is Emma and the one on the floor is Killian" Ruby smiled her cheeks turning a bright pink

"Is Red going Red" Emma teased

"Oh shush you" Ruby said playfully narrowing her eyes at the blonde

"Well someone is getting laid tonight" Emma sang as she walked away from the table

"Emma I will destroy you" Ruby called

"Just try" Emma winked and walked outside Regina ran after her

"Emma are you alright" Regina asked

"I am fine Gina" Emma smiled at the brunette

"Why are you here?" Emma asked

"I had to make sure you are okay" Regina said

"Well as you can see I am fine" Emma smiled and pulled out her phone

"What are you doing" Regina asked

"Calling my limo, I am going home" Emma smiled and then looked down at her bloody hand

"Uhh" Emma said stumbling a bit

"Emma are you okay" Regina asked and before she knew it the blonde blacked out Regina took out her phone and sent a quick text to her sister

**Regina: Hey Belle Emma saw the blood on her hand and passed out I am taking her home with me can you make sure Ruby gets home safely xoxo**

**Belle: Sure xoxo**

**Regina: Thanks **

Regina put her phone away and rang Graham

"Hello" the male answered

"Graham, Emma passed out I need you to come carry her to the car" Regina said and then hung up a few minutes later a black car pulled up in front of them. Graham got out and placed the blonde in the car

"What happened" Graham asked

"She saw her hand, which is covered in blood" Regina sighed as she stroked the blonde's hair

Graham then carried her to Regina's hotel room passing Emma's mother on the way

"OMG what happened" M&M asked

"She punched Killian in the face and her hand is covered in his blood she didn't know until she got outside and then she passed out" said a worried Regina who ran after Graham, Emma woke up to a bright light

"What happened last night" Emma muttered

"You got drunk, you broke Killian's nose and hand, that is how you got blood on your hand and then you pass out when you saw blood" said a female voice Emma looked up to see Regina in nothing but a towel

"Oh god" Emma muttered and closed her eyes

"Are you okay" Regina whispered as she sat beside Emma

"Yeah I'm fine I don't have a hang, why am I only in underwear" Emma asked with a raised eyebrow

"I undressed you, I didn't want you to sleep uncomfortably" Regina muttered

"Thank you" Emma whispered

"For what" Regina asked

"Bring me here and looking after me, no one has ever done that" Emma whispered as she hung her head

"Oh Emma" Regina said as she cupped the blonde's face they both locked eyes

"Umm" Emma replied looking the brunette up and down Regina couldn't help but blush

"Look Regina I don't do relationship's I don't know how to and I get scared that they will leave me, I can't easily trust people" Emma said going on a rant, and all Regina did was grab the blonde's face and pull her into a kiss.


End file.
